


Benched

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She gets benched and doesn't like it.





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Benched 

CJ walked from behind her desk to her office door and starred at Leo’s retreating back. She stood there for a moment, took a breath, and without looking at Carol walked back in and slammed the door shut. Not it hadn’t accomplished anything, it hadn’t solved any of her present problems which numbered somewhere in the thousands, but at least she felt slightly better. She needed a break. After her gaffe, she knew she needed a break. She like just about everyone except Leo and the President was about to drop dead. She knew all of this yet the knowledge didn’t make it any easier to sallow. Being benched was not the way she had envisioned taking a break. She had thought of going home early, which was West Wing speak for before 8 pm, or savoring the upcoming Sunday when nothing was scheduled for her. She knew she had fucked up, big time, but still the thought of Leo benching her hadn’t even crossed her mind. 

She grabbed the remote sitting next to her and thought about throwing it across the room, maybe it would make her feel better like slamming the door, but remembering that such an action would only cause Carol to rush in to check if everything was alright she put it back down. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch and tired to remember that her world had in fact not ended even if that was what it felt like. 

Why had hell did she misspeak? She tired to remember. The little rats had ambushed her and she hadn’t been ready for it. She was supposed to be ready for it that was what she got paid to do. But if anyone thought they could’ve done better then she’d like to see it. Shit she’d give them her place in an instant. 

Before she knew it, she had thrown the stupid remote at the opposite wall. It had the exact effect she though it would. Within thirty second Carol was at the door.

ÒAre you ok?Ó 

CJ nodded, though she was very far from ok, and shut her eyes again hoping Carol would get the message and leave her to wallow in her misery. She heard the door close a moment later and tired to forget. 

@@@

When Abbey walked into the office it was pitch black except glow of the tv. She closed the door and moved towards the couch when she spotted the remote on the floor. She changed directions to pick it up then continued towards CJ and sat down next to her. 

ÒYou shouldn’t throw things.Ó She said handing CJ the remote. 

ÒWhat are you doing here Abbey?Ó CJ knew she should have addressed Abbey formally but she just couldn’t bring herself to care. But she did take the offered remote and shut off the tv as Nancy finished briefing on Haiti. She might have to throw the stupid thing again, and at least Abbey had saved her from having to retrieve the remote from the floor. 

ÒCarol called, said you were throwing things. So I thoughtÉÓ 

ÒI’m going to have to fire her or maybe I should just bench her for a while, that should teach her.Ó She said, acid dripping from every word. When Abbey didn’t say anything CJ felt a need to fill the silence. ÒHe just came in here and told me Nancy was going to do it, like it was the most natural thing in the world.Ó 

ÒJed said it was his call.Ó

CJ looked at Abbey shocked at the words, though not completely understanding them or maybe she didn’t want to. ÒYou talked to the President about this?Ó

ÒWe seem to be talking about everything except the most important things, these days.Ó Abbey’s voice was soft. 

ÒThis is important to me.Ó CJ all but stood at attention.

Abbey noticed the tension in CJ’s shoulders and decided that then was as good time as any to let her bomb drop. ÒI told him he should bench you so the stories don’t get mixed up.Ó She confessed. 

ÒAnd the President told Leo.Ó CJ whispered. 

ÒI don’t know Jed said it was Leo’s decision but I don’t know.Ó 

CJ looked at Abbey intently, as if seeing her for the first time. Studying the new woman before her. ÒBut you did suggest it?Ó 

ÒYes.Ó Abbey wasn’t going to lie. Yes, she would have benched CJ in a second if it had been her decision. She knew it would be better that way. That it would be easier for CJ to step back into the limelight once the vultures had calmed down. But when she saw the controlled look on CJ’s face and the turbulence behind it she began to doubt herself. She knew CJ would be mad, she understood that and had expected it, but what she hadn’t known was that she would be hurt. Yet, she couldn’t really find a way to retract her words now that the deed was done or if nothing else how to say how wrong she had been. 

So instead of speaking she moved closer to CJ. She could feel the press secretary stiffen at the proximity but she ignored it and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. CJ didn’t soften and the position was too uncomfortable so Abbey removed her arm but didn’t move away. 

ÒIt was a mistake. I’m human.Ó CJ said looking into at her hands. 

ÒI know you are and so does everyone else CJ. And believe it or not we know you were tired and that it hasn’t been easy around here lately.Ó 

ÒNo one says anything and no one acts like it.Ó 

Abbey smiled at CJ’s little girl voice. ÒThat’s why we have you do all the talking.Ó 

ÒNot that it helps.Ó The acid had returned to CJ’s voice. 

ÒYes it does.Ó Abbey assured her clasping CJ’s hand. She let her thumb caress the back of CJ’s hand enjoying the soft velvety feel. She swallowed hard and called on her courage, ÒI’m sorry CJ. I’m sorry for suggesting it. It was wrong and it wasn’t my place.Ó 

CJ shrugged, ÒEveryone had been thinking it anyway so I guess it doesn’t really matter who said it.Ó 

But it did matter and they both knew it. They both felt it. Abbey felt like she had betrayed CJ and CJ felt horribly betrayed. So there was the feeling of betrayal and hurt and they were so very close and something began to stir inside CJ. Something long forgotten or maybe she had never been aware of its existence or maybe she had simply been ignoring it. It didn’t matter which of the three it was because it was there and Abbey was much too close for comfort and CJ knew she was about to do something really stupid. 

ÒIt does matter because we’re friends, CJ, and we’re friends and then there is this.Ó Abbey said motioning to their clasped hands. 

CJ looked at Abbey’s honey colored eyes and felt the feeling rise again. She smiled and brought Abbey’s hand to her lips. ÒStay here for a while have some dinner with me.Ó 

ÒDon’t you have work?Ó Abbey asked, her hand still tingled where CJ’s lips had touched her skin and she didn’t know if she wanted to stick around and figure out what the hell was happening or could happen with her husband’s press secretary. 

ÒNope, at least nothing that I have to look at before morning, I’m benched remember.Ó CJ said as she got up and headed for her phone. ÒSo what will it be? Chinese? Italian? What?Ó When Abbey didn’t say anything CJ’s bravado began to falter, ÒOr do you have someplace you need to be.Ó 

Abbey tired to dispel the feeling she was walking straight into the type of situation that could land them on the front page of just about every newspaper, and smiled at the CJ. ÒNo I’m all yours.Ó Abbey felt like slapping herself, there was an innuendo if she ever heard one. CJ smiled brilliantly at her and suddenly Abbey really didn’t care what newspaper they ended up in. ÒSo make it sushi, wine, and desert.Ó 

ÒDesert?Ó 

Abbey laughed, ÒIf you have to ask CJ I’m out the door.Ó 

CJ looked scarred for a second and then relieve flood her feature. ÒChocolate!Ó 

Abbey laughed harder. 

@@@

Two hours later CJ head was resting in Abbey’s lap. She pushed herself up with a bit of trouble and reached for the wine bottle only to find it empty. ÒWe need another bottle.Ó She said as she started to get up. 

ÒOh no,Ó Abbey said grabbing CJ’s arms and stopping her from leaving the couch. ÒWe’ve already had two Claudia Jean and you invited me to dinner, you said nothing about getting drunk.Ó 

ÒWe’re not drunk.Ó CJ said doing her best not to slur. 

Abbey raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment. ÒNot to mention that more importantly than the wine, the chocolate is gone.Ó 

ÒIs it?Ó 

ÒYeahÓ Abbey said pointing to the box. ÒNow you can get more wine if I get more chocolate.Ó 

ÒDealÓ CJ said before moving to the phone, slowly, to call Carol. 

Not five minutes later CJ opened the door and took the wine and chocolate from Carol. ÒI got an extra bottle and box. Just in case, do you want them now orÉÓ 

ÒNow is good.Ó 

Carol nodded and got the extra stuff from behind her desk and handed over. ÒThanks.Ó CJ said and closed the door. She opened one of the bottles and put both boxes of chocolate in front of Abbey. She handed Abbey her wine and sat down again. Since she couldn’t lay down she decided to lean against Abbey. 

ÒI can’t believe you don’t want any more chocolate. I thought you were the one person who loved it as much as I do.Ó 

ÒI do but I really like the wine right now. The wine is really good.Ó CJ said taking a sip. 

Abbey laughed, ÒYou are drunk. Now leave the wine,Ó Abbey said taken the glass from CJ’s hand. CJ sat up quickly and glared at her. ÒÉAnd have some chocolate.Ó Abbey said offering CJ some chocolate from her hand. 

CJ couldn’t believe what Abbey was doing. They were drunk, both of them, and now she was offering her chocolate from the fingers. Some part of CJ’s brain, the responsible one, put her on high alert reminding her who the woman before her was. But the temptation was too big and CJ lean over to take the offered chocolate. 

ÒGood?Ó Abbey asked as she linked her fingers. CJ starred and nodded. ÒReally good?Ó 

CJ continued to starred and then she figured out what the stupid thing she was going to do that day was. She took Abbey’s hand and brought it to her lips then licked every single finger. ÒClaudia what are youÉÓ 

ÒSssssh.Ó CJ said before pressing her lips against Abbey’s. The kiss ended quickly as Abbey pulled back. 

ÒNow I know your drunk.Ó Abbey said. 

ÒYeahÓ CJ said before kissing her again. 

Abbey couldn’t help herself and responded to the kiss with the intensity and passion she used to be known for. They took their time with the second kiss and explore each other carefully and thoroughly. 

ÒOh God, now I know I’m crazy.Ó Abbey said letting her head fall back on the couch. 

ÒAnd beautiful, you forgot beautiful.Ó CJ said before pressing her lips to Abbey’s neck. 

ÒOh my godÉ we can’t do this here.Ó CJ said something against her throat but it was muffled and Abbey couldn’t make it out. ÒGod we’re in the west wing Claudia. ThisÉthis can’t happen here.Ó 

CJ trailed her lips up Abbey’s jaw to her ear. ÒTell me where and when and I’ll be there.Ó 

ÒYeah?Ó Abbey asked with a shiver. 

ÒOh yeah.Ó Abbey pulled away. ÒHey! Where are you going?Ó 

Abbey put on her shoes and moved to the door. ÒAway from here, from you.Ó 

ÒAbbey?Ó CJ said a bit panicked 

ÒI’ll figure something out and I’ll call you, ok?Ó 

ÒOk,Ó CJ said and watched Abbey leave. She was benched. She was drunk. She was aroused. CJ looked up at the ceiling, she couldn’t do a damn thing about any of them. 

 


End file.
